pregnancyfandomcom-20200215-history
6 Alarming Pregnancy Complications That You Cannot Ignore
Pregnancy is a wonderful time of change and excitement for a pregnant mom. A lady finds herself going through a whole host of changes both physical and emotional. Physical changes have been obvious and dramatic the breasts have grown and completed development to support the growing life in the womb. Then there is this bump in the front. With so much hormonal changes going in a woman she feels like she is on an emotional roller coaster ride. Most of the pregnancy hormones stabilize in the second trimester making it easier on the new mom. In this time of change and anticipation, there are complications that can ocurre that if not treated could result in loss of the baby or worse the death of the mother. Every expecting mom must be aware of the warning signs for these six life threatening pregnancy complications. Vaginal Bleeding A little spotting during implantation and possibly after intercourse is common. During pregnancy the cervix grows, thickens and grows more blood vessels. Bumping the cervix during intercourse sometimes causes a little spotting. Heavy bleeding, like a period is not normal. It is important to call your doctor immediately. Cramping During the first trimester it is common to have a little light cramping as the uterus is growing. Twinges, pulling, stretching and round ligament pain are all normal and part of being pregnant. Strong, hard cramps that become regular is not normal, not until labor starts that is. The most common cause of this is dehydration. Drink a glass or two of water and lay down on your left side. Call your health care provider if the cramps don't subside or you start to bleed. Severe Headaches Sever and long lasting headaches are one of the early signs of preeclampsia, pregnancy induced high blood pressure. High blood pressure is dangerous for everyone, especially for a pregnant woman. High blood pressure puts a strain on mom's organs and causes damage to the developing baby. It can lead to premature labor. Retained Fluid It is common to retain a little fluid. Legs tend to swell if a pregnant mom is on her feet all day long. The swelling should go down once she sits down and elevates her feet. A simple test to see if you are retaining fluid is to take the tips of your fingers and press them into the skin on the shin. Press hard enough that the fingers push into the skin but not so hard as to bruise or cut the skin. Hold your fingers against your shin for one minute. Then remove them from your leg. At first you should see divots where you finger tips where. The divots should go away within 15 seconds. If the divots stay for a minute call your doctor you might be developing toxemia. Toxemia is a dangerous condition where the pregnant mom retains fluid, lots of fluid. I have seen a lady who literally doubled in size in a day because her body was retaining fluid. She had severe, life threatening toxemia. Blurred Vision Is another sign of preeclampsia. Cannot Feel The Baby Move After about week 16 to 20 pregnant mom's can feel their baby move. At first the baby's movements feel like fluttering of butterfly. As the baby continues to grow the baby's movements become more pronounced. You will notice the cycle of your baby's movements. If you don't feel your baby moving for a day, call your doctor. Make sure that you have been eating regular healthy meals and that you are drinking plenty water. Most all pregnancies run their normal course without any of these complications. It is better to know the warning signs and what to do if you start to experience them. 'Ectopic Pregnancy' Ectopic pregnancy can occur when the egg is trapped in one of the two fallopian tubes. When this occurs symptoms such as lower back pain, cramping and spotting can arise. Most often an ectopic pregnancy can be recognized by a simple blood test. During a normal pregnancy the HCG numbers in the blood should double every day. If they fail to double and there are other physical signs of an ectopic pregnancy, the doctor will most likely suggest that you do a forced abortion. Leaving an ectopic pregnany unattended can have savere concequences, even death. At the first signs of an ectopic pregnancy, doctors will perform several blood test to ensure their diagnosis is 100% correct. Typically they will recomend a drug known as Methotrexate to kill the egg before it grows any larger. The growing egg is what can become fatal since the fallopian tubes can only stretch so far before bursting. A bursting fallopian tube can cause internal bleeding and if not treated, will lead to death. External links *How to Get Pregnant Fast *infertility treatments and advice - learn how to increase fertility naturally. *pregnancy tips and advice how to quickly pregnancybabyinthemaking.com *recover from a c-section on pregnancybabyinthemaking.com *Personal Path to Pregnancy and get pregnant fast. *Wikipedia's pregnancy category *about pregnancy *Uncyclopedia's pregnancy category *baby and mommy